Shelter
General: Shelter is the capital city of the Island Colony. It is located somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere of the Okaiyo Ocean between Tian Xia and Arcadia. It has a mostly human population, with a diverse set of ethnicities, although they are predominantly non-indigenous in origin. Geography: Shelter is located just South of the Dwarf Mountains, where the hills meet with the forest and grassy plains. It's proximity to both forests, grasslands, and hills, makes it ideal for settling, as the area is abundant in resources and farm-able land. It is located roughly in the center of the island, making it ideal for the various explorations conducted by The Farwatch Company. It is located in Major Hex 11.08. The city itself has been magically crafted in the form of an ascending spiral, and is divided into separate districts. It includes both external and internal areas, with the internal areas formed around the core of the city, below the various external tiers. The edge of the city is ringed with immense stone walls, and the districts are divided by large, easily defended gates. The central road that runs along the spiral is known as Spiral Street, with primary side streets coming off of Spiral Street numbered from the top of the spiral and counting up as the street descends to the main city gate, known as Spiral Gate. The various districts include the following: Industrial District, Mercantile District, Residential District, and Park District. In addition to the districts, the city hosts a number of prominent buildings: The Temple of the Guilded Ring, The Farwatch Garrison, The Hawkeyes' Hideaway, The Portal Hall, The Library of New Beginnings, and The Clinic of Holy Light History: Shelter began as a campsite for the four Founding Members of The Farwatch Company, and was centered around the Portal Arch through which they came. Initially, the site consisted of a single dwelling built into the earth near the Portal Arch. The Farwatch Company realized they would need additional buildings for long term survival, and constructed a small tanning rack, smoking pit, and underground storage for dried/smoked goods. After several weeks, the Farwatch Company encountered a slave transport, moving some 40 indigenous people. The Company liberated the would-be slaves, and brought them back to their campsite. Over the next two weeks, they would build additional huts and buildings, and become the first refugees to settle the area. Realizing that they were now responsible for a small community, the Farwatch Company began assisting with development of the site, in between explorations. First Portal Day: The first Portal Day saw the arrival of several tradesmen at the request of the Farwatch Company. These tradesmen would prove vital in helping to build a more established community for the small settlement. The Second Wave: Almost a month after the first wave of refugees, a second group of some 80 men arrived at Shelter, having been brought by the now retired Captain Dilvas Scrumbd. Scrumbd, wishing to ensure a high return on his previous negotiations with Redwind Hokaru (then leader of The Farwatch Company, and the Shelter community), brought the men from various places around Golarion, via one of his ships, and his own shanty town, Port Last. Intended to act as labourers to collect resources that Scrumbd could then trade, this Second Wave, brought tremendous challenges for the small community. The Farwatch Company acted quickly to foster a collective sense of community and participation for the newcomers, and for several weeks after the arrival of these individuals, Shelter consisted of a few small buildings surrounded by the various tents and small camps the Second Wave established at the edge of the buildings. It was during this time that development of the plans for a designed city began, and when discussion of the creation of a larger settlement started. Outbreak: Shortly after the Second Wave arrived, a strange illness began to affect the citizens of Shelter, accompanied by a dark storm in the sky, seeming to come from just beyond the Dwarf Mountains to the North-West of Shelter. On the orders of the Farwatch Company, the settlement was evacuated to the Dryad Grove to the East. With help from the Hawkeyes, and Farwatch Company, the evacuation was kept orderly and calm. While the Founding Members dealt with the origin of the illness and the storm clouds, the evacuees took shelter at the edge of the Orchard. Sadly, during this time, five members were lost to the strange illness. Once the origin of the illness was dealt with, the citizens were ordered back to Shelter, with the dead given burial upon everyone's return. The Third Wave: Less than a week after the Outbreak and return to Shelter, the second Portal Day saw the arrival of still more people, most notably Lady Siverina Camille and her priesthood of the Guilded Coin, and Lord William Buffington and the refugee fisher-folk that he brought with him. As a part of her agreement with the King of Taldor, Lady Camille brought with her a Lyre of Building, which was used to astonishing success by the Founding Member Tiamat Serene, to lay the foundation for the city, and to build the temple would initially house Lady Camille's Temple of the Guilded Coin. Over the next few weeks, Tiamat would use the Lyre to continue construction on the city, resulting in the spiraling, tiered city that would become Shelter. These repeated uses would provide housing for the several hundred people that now called Shelter home, as well as buildings for industrial use, and commercial use. The Grand Construction Utilizing a Lyre of Building brought to Shelter by Lady Camille, Tiamat Serene engaged in a series of legendary performances with the magical item and over the next four weeks raised the city of Shelter from the very stone and dirt, thus creating the spiraling, tiered city. The Fourth Wave and The King's Decree On the Third Portal Day, the king of Taldor visited the quickly growing colony to discover that the small settlement had transformed. During the arranged festivities, the King would formally bestow titles on the Founding Members, and inform them that he would be announcing publicly the founding of the new colony on the Island. During this Portal Day, Lukas Hawkins also brought a number of members of the thieves' guild he formerly belonged to over. These people would come to be known as The Scattered. In addition, several former adventuring allies of Tiemo Makagi arrived as well. Collectively, these people would come to be known as The Fourth Wave. Local Organizations: Shelter is the base of operations for the Farwatch Company, with their primary Garrison located there. In addition, the city also is home to the Temple of the Guilded Ring. The city guard, known locally as The Hawkeyes, are also based here. Category:Lore Category:Places Category:Cities __FORCETOC__